1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripping power training bender, and more particularly to a gripping power training bender that can help accurately counting the times of gripping in order to get a standard for comparison in training.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sustained training with weights not only can help users to build up muscle power to make muscles strong, but also can increase power of bodies, get better form of the muscles, and avoid problems in physical functions resulted from fat bodies. Using a gripping power training bender can get evident effects in basic physical trainings on the muscles of the shoulder, the back, front side muscles of the thighs and for breast spreading.
A conventional gripping power training bender mainly includes an elongate elastic member and two elongate pipe-like handles, two ends of the elastic member each connects with a handle, in order that when a user can exert forces on the handles to overcome the flexing resistance force of the elastic member, the elastic member becomes a “U” shape, for the purpose of muscle training and increasing power of muscles.
However, when in muscle training, a user often bends the elastic member quickly or concentrates on exerting force for exercise and thereby cannot care for counting the times of gripping. As a result, he generally is unable to get a standard for comparison in training and for accurately controlling for achieving the object of exercise gradually in a sequence.
In view of this, and in order to get rid of the above defect and to not only make the gripping power training bender capable of counting the times of gripping get the effect of muscle training and plastic modeling, but also be capable of counting accurately to get a standard for comparison in training and for achieving the object of exercise gradually in a sequence. The inventor thus provided the present invention based on his professional experience of years in studying, developing and improving the conventional training equipments.